


Beating Sweden

by SamuelJames



Series: Cherished [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Domme/sub, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Danny celebrate England's win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Sweden

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beating Sweden  
> Pairing/Characters: Danny, Stephen/Sarah  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Stephen and Danny celebrate England's win.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Football. Part of the Cherished series.  
> Kink: Domme/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Go on, Stephen, have another pint."

"7-up please, Danny."

Danny rolls his eyes, "should be toasting our success properly. Sarah cracking the whip?"

"Only when I ask nicely." Stephen says it jokingly. Sarah actually has no objections to him going to the pub or seeing his mates. He just doesn't want to be hungover tomorrow in case Sarah wants to play.

"Fine, 7-up it is," says Danny.

Stephen finishes celebrating soberly. When he arrives home Sarah is wearing nothing but England shorts. She holds out his collar which he quickly puts on.

"Follow me, you're guaranteed to score."

"Yes, Mistress."


End file.
